Dysari
by Shur'tugal33
Summary: My version of the fourth book. EragonxArya but book wont be centered around their relationship. Rated T but may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Dysari: Chapter One  
It begins

* * *

I don't own any of the characters, CP does.

* * *

"_Eragon!" _Saphira yelled. Eragon shot up, awoken from his dreams. In his hand lay Brisingr, which had remained in his hands the past few nights after the battle of Feinster. _"What is it Saphira?" _he yelled out with his mind. _"Nasuada wishes to speak with you before the army marches to Belatona, she says it is urgent." _

Eragon sighed with tiredness, even though he had been dreaming for hours. The past week's invents dawned on him again as he thought of the dwarves army arriving, the shade he and Arya had defeated, and… _Oramis…Glaedr…_

He felt Saphira internally groan as a wave of sadness hit her as well. _"Sorry Saphira, I cannot keep them from my mind". "They're death pains me as well Eragon". _He reached out to his bag beside his bed that had so many spells protecting it, he took out the giant golden jewel and touched Glaedr's conscience and immediately felt a wave of grief so strong he almost fell of his bed. _"You are not alone Glaedr. You and Oromis will be avenged" _He had said as much everyday since the night of the battle.

Expecting he once again would refuse to respond, he started to put the heart of hearts back in the enchanted bag when he heard the deep voice ring in his head, _Thank you, Shadeslayer, if it is possible I wish to speak with Saphira as soon as possible."_

Silent for a moment in shock of hearing his voice, he suddenly felt overjoyed that the dragon was only gone in form of body. He recovered quickly, "_Right away, Glaedr-elda."_Saphira hearing the message appeared outside of his tent just as he finished dressing and shaving. He put the bag in one of her saddle bags and secured it. Saphira seemed pleased to be communicating with the heart of hearts but had her mind was only open to Glaedr.

He ran past the villagers towards the huge tent that was the center of the Varden's encampment. The people talking and boasting about they're battles became silent and the Dragon Rider sped past them with inhuman grace and speed. The all murmured _"Shadeslayer". _

Outside the tent stood Arya talking to Blodhgarm about the battle of Gil'ead and the elves victory. As he came closer they turned their attention to him, Eragon nodded at both of them, and with a smile whispered so only Arya could hear "_Shadeslayer" _as he continued to stride into the tent. The guards stood back and let him without questioning him.

"Nasuada" Eragon said acknowledging her. "Eragon" she said. The elves require your assistance a with something of top priority, and even I was not trusted with the information, only assured that it was of the highest importance. "Are you sure you can spare Arya and I?" Eragon asked even though he hoped she would say yes because what she spoke of highly intrigued him._What could be so important that even the lead of the Varden could not be trusted with the information concerning it?_.

"Yes we should be able to overcome Belatonawith the help of the Dwarves without to many losses." She said with confidence. "I will be swift Lady Nasuada, and return as soon as possible" he said. She nodded and said "You will report every evening, and whatever this mission is, remember you are the tip of the spear, without you, we will surely fail."

I plan on writing the entire story, but it would help if i got some reviews!! This is my first story so criticism is appreciated!  
I will be updateing frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

Dyasari: Chapter 2

* * *

Dyasari: Chapter 2  
Jeod's discovery

I own none of these characters, CP does.

* * *

"Anything else Lady Nasuada?" asked Eragon. Nausada then said to the guards, "Allow Jeod in". Jeod entered, cleanly shaven and wearing traveling gear. Eragon greeted him and then Nasuada looked him over.

"Eragon, Jeod will be accompanying you and Arya to Gil'ead, he is involved in this mission. Eragon threw a questioning glance at Jeod who seemed all to aware of what was going on. Eragon attempted to communicate by touching his mind, but it was blocked by an impenetrable wall.

"Farewell, Eragon and goodluck to you both." Nasuada said. "Goodbye Lady Nasuada." Eragon and Jeod said in unison.

As they walked out, Eragon noticed Arya waiting by his tent, ready to go. _Nasuada must of already informed her, or else Islandzadi. _"Jeod have u gotten a chance to ride Saphira these past couple days?" asked Eragon. "No, I've been extremely busy and I haven't had a chance…" said Jeod with interest.

Eragon smiled, "Now will be your chance then, we will have to travel fast so you will ride Saphira while Arya and I run". Jeod gulped as Saphira came in for a fast landing and slid to a stop, a few feet from Jeod. She made a low growl as she chuckled at his reaction.

Jeod put a few big bags into Saphira's saddle bags. Eragon wondered briefly what he brought that could take up that much space but was interrupted when Arya nudged him, "How have you been? I haven't seen you too much since the battle…" she whispered. "I've been concentrating on building my strength for the battles to come, plus if we're seen in the same place talking, we wont know who they're talking to when they address both of us as Shadeslayer" Eragon laughed.

"Very funny" Arya said sarcasticly, but her face looked refreshed. "We'll have plenty of time to talk on our way to Gil'ead." Eragon assured her. Without replying Arya broke off into a run and with Jeod strapped into the saddle, Saphira took off.

"Eragon!" a voice yelled. Eragon turned his head to see Roran running towards him. They grasped arms, "Try not to die while I'm away, I have to visit the elves so I wont be able to watch you back" Eragon was half teasing half serious. Roran laughed "never!".

They turned serious when they looked into each other's eyes. Eragon blessed him in the ancient language, wishing Saphira had stayed behind to help. After their goodbyes, Eragon went full speed, knowing Arya was probably waiting for him.

Eragon sighed at the thought of being with Arya for the next weeks. Something he hadn't told her was that because he still loved her, he couldn't trust himself to be around her and leave their friendship intact. _She'll never love you._Eragon sighed again.

"Took you long enough" Arya said sitting on a rock, interrupting his thoughts about her. Eragon's heart pained to look at her knowing they couldn't be together. "You shouldn't of waited for me, we have to cover a lot of land and now I have to slow down for you" Eragon added with a smile.

000

Saphira lay curled up, Arya, Jeod, and Eragon remained sitting on their logs after dinner. "Jeod, I know you have an idea of what's going on, do you plan on sharing your information?" Eragon had held off asking this but could no longer handle his curiosity.

Jeod looked around briefly and after Eragon put up a spell preventing eavesdroppers, "As you know, I've been looking for any possible entrance to Uru'baen. Two days ago I found a possible entry, but it was from over a thousand years ago when Uru'baen had just been built. It spoke of your father in the text, Arya so I contacted Islandzadi and she seems to think it's real but we don't' know if Galbatorix has found it, we can only hope that Galbatorix's ignorance will be his demise."

"Care to go into detail" Eragon asked, his curiosity at full peak. Jeod smiled "Sorry Eragon, you'll have to wait for Islandzadi give you more information, I've been bound in the Ancient language on the more important details." And with that went to bed.

* * *

Any reviews are helpful, sorry about the grammar. Try to ignore it if you can, I think I'll get better the more i write. Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Dyasari: Chapter 3

Dyasari: Chapter 3  
Midnight Conversation

"Eragon" said a melodic voice. He turned to see Arya staring at him intently. He internally shuddered, "Arya". He returned her look as she said "So the final battle finally approaches".

Eragon sighed, he felt overwhelmed for a moment when he thought of everyone counting on him. The elves, the dwarves, and the Varden… he would not let himself fail them.

"What's wrong Eragon?" Arya asked staring him in the eyes. Eragon laughed, _Everything!_, he felt like saying but instead said, "Nothing, just that the fate of Alagaesia rest on my shoulders, the final battle approaches and I have to defeat both Murtaugh and Galbatorix alone."

He was surprised at his honesty when he said what he was feeling. He almost added _and I have fallen in love with a woman that will never love me._

"You are not alone!" Arya shouted at him in a hushed tone. Eragon sighed "I know, I know, I'm not thinking straight Arya". Arya stood up and picked up her sword, "What are you doing Arya svit-kona?" Eragon asked. "I'm getting your mind off such worries, focus on this."

Eragon pulled out Brisingr, and they began to spar. Eragon laughed as the pressures of his life faded away and left him alone with Arya. She too seemed to relax as she focused on blocking and parrying his attacks.

When Arya started to attack Eragon, she said "You know you can tell me anything, Eragon? He smiled and said "Maybe you don't want to hear what I want to tell you."

Her smile faltered "You know we can't be together while Gabatorix lives". Something in that gave Eragon hope, "What about when Galbatorix falls?"  
Arya smiled at this and said "If that were to happen" she looked at him with eyes rimmed with tears "then there would be hope for us, yet"

Eragon's heart swelled at her words. "Eragon, you should think over your feelings for me, if you continue your pursuit for me, then you should be aware that elves emotions are different than humans, and our bonds between mates are almost always permanent, you are so young compared to me, you don't know what you want."

Eragon shook his head, "I might have been a boy three years ago, but since my mind merged with Saphira's and everything I've gone through, I feel much older then that." Arya turned her head to look at him again.  
"That may be, but I think in the matters of love, you are still young." She said. Eragon could not deny that, Arya being the only woman he's ever loved.

Saphira's growl woke Eragon at dawn. He instinctively put his hand on Brisingr, _What is it Saphira?_ he cried out in his mind. _Empire soldiers in a scouting party, they are just over a mile away, we should take them out before they can damage the Varden._

Eragon grimaced, he had hoped to get to Gil'ead without any problems. Arya picked up her sword and started heading towards the soldiers. Saphira leaped into the air with Jeod on her back, as Eragon ran to catch up with Arya. He unsheathed his sword as they heard the soldiers talking.

The soldiers looked like crazed-animals with blood coveing their armor and happy expressions. Arya struck first when she crawled behind the tree a soldier was leaning on and slit his neck. Out of the soldier's mouth came a half gurgle half laugh before falling to the ground.

_These must be soldiers that feel no pain _Eragon thought. When the soldiers turned to the sound of crashing armor Eragon muttered "Brisingr" and the soldiers faces turned to fear when they saw the wicked sword consumed by blue flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Dyasari: Chapter 4

* * *

Dyasari: Chapter 4  
Merging of Minds

CP owns the characters.

* * *

Eragon finished taking the remaining life force from the 23 dead soldiers that lay before them. Saphira unleashed a roar from thousands of feet in the air, too high for humans to hear but not for elves.

_So have you and Glaedr been talking?_Eragon had been wondering for a while but because her mind was closed off, he didn't have a chance to ask. _He has been opening his mind and memories to me, Eldunari's have a large influence on who carry them, that is why when you breached Murtaugh's mind you heard many voices. _

Eragon absorbed Saphira's newfound knowledge. _So he will have a similar connection to me as you do?_Eragon asked in his mind. _Yes_answered Glaedr. Suddenly Eragon mind pained him so much, and he saw a white flash and passed out.

"Eragon!" said a voice. Eragon opened his eyes and stared into Arya's. _Sorry Eragon, our merging of minds is very similar to the merging of yours and Saphira's._"I'm fine Arya, Glaedr decided to take it upon himself to merge his mind with mine without a warning" he said with a chuckle.

He felt Saphira and Glaedr chuckle at that too, he shook his head. _It's going to take a while to get used to this. _Arya standing tapped her foot, "It's time to cover some ground if we're going to get to the elves in time."

Eragon nodded and got off the ground. He felt Saphira and Glaedr take off and he and Arya began to run. This part of the day was always his favorite aside from talking with Arya beside the fire. Just running with her brought him joy.

He and Arya continued running at incredible speed, jumping over logs and streams, and giant rocks. Until finally they reached the end of Leona Lake and made camp.

When he pulled out his mirror and contacted Nasuada she looked disheveled and already staring at the mirror. "Finally!" She yelled. "Lady Nasua-" Eragon began.

"Eragon, Galbatorix has sent an army to attack the elves at Gil'ead, they need you there! You must go now, run through the night, do what ever means necessary!" she interrupted him. "Right away, Lady Nasuada" and terminated the connection.

Arya who had heard, dashed north, continuing on without waiting for anyone else to speak. Eragon grinded his teeth and redoubled his speed from earlier, he laughed at the thought of attempting this if he was fully human.

His humorous thoughts ended quickly however, as he caught up to Arya he saw the worry in her eyes. "No more sidetracking, if there are enemies ahead we must kill them, my race's fate is on the line." Said Arya in a deadly tone.

Lucky for the empire, Arya and Eragon did not encounter any enemies as they tore down their path, in order to reach Gil'ead in time. At dawn, they saw an army, not quite the size of the army at the Burning Plains, nor the battle of Farthen Dur, but still a massive force.

They stood on the edge of the cliff looking down at the Empire's forces, that were about to clash with elves. They were lucky they arrived at the back of the army so it would be a complete surprise when he and Saphira road into battle.

"This is where you stay, Jeod, until the battle ends, should we lose, you know how to return to the Varden?" asked Eragon. Jeod looked at him and said "yes, of course".

He got on Saphira, and Arya climbed on behind him and put her arm around his waist. They looked down at the army and Eragon whispered "Brisingr" and as his sword became inflamed, Saphira let out a trembling roar.

Thank you for the reviews, criticism is always helpful so dont hesitate! Thanks for reviewing if you like it, everytime i get a review it makes me want to write faster lol. Updating soon don't worry!


	5. Chapter 5

Dyasari: Chapter 4

* * *

Dyasari: Chapter 4  
A good day all in all

* * *

Eragon felt invincible in Saphira's back, diving towards thousands soldiers with fearful expressions. Just before she crashed into the army, she lifted up her head, gliding over the army and unleashed a jet of blue fire that consumed hundreds of soldiers in one pass.

A few arrows bounced of Eragon's wards but most of the archers were token by surprise or to scared to react to the giant dragon. They continued their pass until they reached the elves army, which was all smiles and cheers as they flew over them.

They landed by Queen Islandzadi's tent, where she was waiting in full elven armor. Eragon and Arya exchanged their formal greeting with Islanzadi in the ancient language. "There is no time for anymore formalities, Arya I need you with Ezmertal and his elves that are flanking the empire as we speak, Eragon I need you there as well, and Saphira continue to make passes over their army."

They nodded at the queen and took off on Saphira, as they descended Eragon turned in his saddle and looked Arya in the eyes, and crushed his lips against hers.

Before she could say anything he jumped off Saphira. As Arya slew an enemy trying to flank Eragon she said "Do not think you're going to get away with that". Eragon slew two more enemies and chuckled "Hey, I didn't want to have any regrets if I were to die here".

000

The ferocity of the elves made Eragon admire them even more, their grace in battle made them look like they were dancing. Eragon found himself attacking at the same silent rhythm as they did.

3 hours into the battle half the empire's army still remained. So far Eragon had concentrated of killing all the spell casters within his vicinity. After killing hundreds of soldiers , fatigue began to creep on Eragon, he had to use his gems from his belt to sustain himself.

Therefore, he didn't notice when a warlord came charging in on his horse and swung his hammer and hit Arya's shoulder. Eragon looked up at the sound and saw the man she had been fighting stood over and arched his sword toward her body and without talking cast one of the twelve death words on him, but the momentum brought the sword down on her helmet, knocking her out.

Eragon cried out in rage and slew the 13 soldiers in his path and put Arya over his shoulder. Saphira hearing his yell lit the soldiers surrounding him aflame and landed. He put Arya on her back and secured her. With newfound strength he crushed the Empire's soldiers, tearing a path toward their leader.

As he came to the Empire's command tent, he drew energy from Aren and froze the soldiers around him. He marched to the leader in gold armor and stared him in the eye as he thrust Brisingr through his stomach.

"You will never defeat the empire!" The man said as blood trickled out of his mouth. "Galbatorix will crush you, his power is beyond anything in this world!". To this Saphira unleashed a fearsome roar that made some soldiers cover their ears.

"The empire will fall, and all those that follow Galbatorix will die." Eragon could tell when the man died, he believed Eragon.

After the warlord died the elves easily overcame the empire's men. Saphira sent the tent alight and Eragon jumped and landed on her back. _Do you know if Arya is ok?_ Eragon had not been able to stop thinking about her since she was knocked out. _She is alive but unconscious, she will be fine Eragon._

Eragon sighed with relief. _I am beginning to understand why Arya does not want you to be with her, Eragon. Just to save her you showed absolute disregard for your own life to get to her._

_What did you want me to do Saphira? Watch her die? I could not do that. _Eragon was quickly becoming angry. Saphira retorted with,_You know I do not want Arya to die! But do not pretend you could not have chosen alternative actions to save her life, you could of acted from a distance rather than march up to her in the middle of a battle._Eragon shook his head, I did it on instinct, I couldn't think straight. _Precisely, love influences all of your decisions._ Eragon sighed, he would never best Saphira in an argument would he?

000

Eragon was standing by Arya's bead when she woke. Her first words were, "I hope Saphira has told you what a fool you are." She said shaking her head. He nodded, "that she has" he said with a smile.

Arya looked him in the eye and said "This is why we can never be Eragon, so long as Galbatorix lives.Your emotions rule over you. Your life is more precious than mine, all of Alagaesia's hope rest's on your sholders. If he were to use me against you..."

She attempted to get up and leave but Eragon said "No you stay, I'll leave, you shouldn't be walking yet." Arya looked him the eye waiting for him to leave. "I'm sorry, I cannot deny what Saphira or you have said" He said with shame.

"Leave Eragon" was all that she would say. An elf showed Eragon to his tent and he lay down on his bed face down. Eragon nearly fell off his bed when Queen Islandzadi came into his tent with her guards.

She laughed at his reaction and said "Thank you for saving my daughter, Eragon. The elves are in your debt." Eragon shook his head "Nonsense, Queen Islandzadi, Arya is my friend" _I hope she still is anyways _"but thank you for your courtesy."

Islandzadi smiled at his words, "Sleep well and eat hardy, for tomorrow may be a bigger day for you that this one was, Atra du evarinya ono varda, Eragon-vodhr."

* * *

The criticism is highly valued, thankyou for the reviews! I'll try to keep the updates comeing but note, the updates will be slower because the chapters will be getting much longer. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Dysari: Chapter 6

* * *

Dysari: Chapter 6  
Game plan

CP owns all the characters!

* * *

Eragon woke up to an elf setting down a plate with a pile of edible herbs next to him. As soon as the elf left, he ate the entire plate and was still hungry. _The battle has taken its toll on you,_ mused Glaedr in his head.

Eragon exited the tent and got a bucket of water to clean his armor. As he finished up, an elf came up behind him and bowed, "Queen Islandzadi wishes to speak with you, Shadeslayer".

He put his armor in a bag and put it into one of Saphira's saddle bags. He realized Saphira must of gotten Jeod from the cliff because his bags were not there.

He walked up to the giant tent and the guards let him pass. In the massive tent, Jeod sat leaning over a desk with scrolls covering it. Jeod looked up and smiled,"Good morning, Eragon" .

Eragon sat down in one of the chairs in front of the two desks where Jeod and Islandzadi sat. Arya walked in and sat down a chair down from him. Islandzadi seemed confused by this but dismissed it.

Arya and Eragon exchanged formal greeting with Islandzadi and then she said, "You have been brought here because of a mission, you two, and 18 other elves will go on. After the battle of Feinester, Blodgharm and some of the Varden searched Lady Lorana's chamber, and they discovered a purple stone, with engravings in the ancient language on it.

Blodgharm showed it to me and I said I did not know what it was, only that it has been in my family for a thousand years. Jeod believes it's a stone from a scroll made over 300 years ago. It says in the passage _"To gain entrance to Uru Baen, you must use the rock that escapes one's mind, the true rider must speak its name, where only he can find." _At this Maud strolled in through the tent flap and curled around Eragon's leg before laying down. "A rock that escapes one's mind? What does that mean? Is that it?" Eragon pointed to the purple stone. "We believe so, and Islandzadi believe its from your prophecy, but she cannot remember what its called." Explained Jeod.

"Do you mean the Rock of Kuthian?" as soon as the words left Eragon's mouth Jeod wrote down the name. "Why did you do that?" he questioned. "You might soon find you cannot recall what the Rock of Kuthian is."

Queen Islandzadi took over by saying, "Long ago when I was still young, Dragon Rider's made a secret passage into Uru'Baen, and in order to hide it cast a spell protecting it from any that learn what it is. They made this scroll and kept it in case of an emergency. When the Felsworn attacked we transferred it to the Varden."

Eragon absorbed this information and then said "But the rock's name isn't written down here, so how could the name of it still be known?" Islandzadi smiled but it was Maud who answered this question, "The spell protects it from Dwarves, Dragons, Humans and Elves, but not from Werecats."

"So I must speak its name where only I can find? And true rider? That is referring to me?" Eragon questioned. "The Dragon Riders made this so it was protected from corrupted riders, yet only useable to Dragon Riders. You are not corrupted Eragon and you are of pure heart. As for where you will find this, I imagine it's a place where only you can find, being a Dragon Rider. She said with a smile.

"Great" muttered Eragon. "So say this crazed plan or ours works, and we enter Uru'Baen then what?" Islandzadi turned her head to him and said " We intend to level the playing field, try to steal an egg and return with your lives but should you have to choose between the egg and yourself, you must flee. We cannot risk a full on attack on Uru Baen, but we can spare you, and 18 other elves. Blodgharm and his team of 12 will be accompanying you along with 6 of our best swordsman."

_"When all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls."_ Maud sent him the thought. _Now there are two prophecies about this rock!_ His frustration building.

_Be calm, rider. That rock may be key to Uru Baen but only when joined with the other half can it be used to open the Vault of Souls._ To that Eragon smiled, "_That is the first sentenced I've heard from a Werecat that wasn't laced with riddles"._ Eragon looked at the rock and noticed the was a smooth side with a 6 inch hole in the middle, almost invisible.

"_You have yet to comprehend my past riddles, with the fate of Alagaesia resting with you, I thought I would give you a break" _Eragon stared at the rock for a long moment. _On the peak of Du Fells Nángoröth, I have seen a stone that resembles that one, shadeslayer. _Glaedr said in his mind.

"When do we leave?" asked Arya, the first time she's spoken the entire time. "Tonight, we need you back as soon as possible". Eragon got up from his chair. "One last thing, Oromis's sword was found after the battle, I want you to have it."

Eragon took Naegling from Islandzadi and held it with his hands. He felt the combined grief of himself, Saphira, and most of all Glaedr. The combined force almost knocked him unconscious and Arya caught him on his knees before he could fall on his face.

The moment passed and he shook off the emotions. "Nasuada has informed me of what has happened to Glaedr, Atra du evarinya ono varda, Glaedr-vodhr.

_And with you, Islandzadi-svit kona. _Glaedr said touching her conscience. "You are dismissed but bring the paper incase you forget the name." Islandzadi said and then returned to her desk.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! I fixed the mistake i made with Arya contradicting herself and I'm using all of your advice. This will most likely be the last short chapter. R&R! keep me motivated!


	7. Chapter 7

Dysari: Chapter 7  
May the stars watch over thee, Oromis

* * *

CP OWNS ALL

* * *

Eragon knelt inside of his tent and stared at Oromis's golden sword. Tears streamed down his face as he replayed again what he saw through Glaedr's eyes. Murtaugh striking him down while he was having a seizure, feeling the rage and grief that Glaedr felt, as Oromis whispered his last words. _"Do not mourn me"._

_We should do as he said, Little one. He died a noble death with no regrets. _Saphira said. Arya opened up his tent flap catching Eragon off guard. He turned around quickly, but not quick enough.

"Are you ok, Eragon?" Arya asked. "What are you doing here, Arya svit-kona?" Eragon said in a detached voice. "Oromis's funeral is in an hour, the elves waited for you and Saphira to come, also because of Galbatorix's army."

Eragon looked up at this, and Arya set down a pair of dark elf robes. "Thank you, Arya svit-kona." Arya looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it and left. _She still refuses to talk to me as a friend._

Eragon dressed in the dark robes and shaved his face. He walked out with Oromis's sword in hand. He went to Saphira and took out Glaedr's Eldunarí. The gem was glowing with a golden radiance.

On the west side of the encampment a massive assemble of Elves sung in unision. The site of all the elves singing around Oromis and Glaedr's bodies brought another tear to his eye.The unearthly glow of the Eldunarí began to pulsate as we approached Oromis and Glaedr's body. The dragon was curled around Oromis. Eragon saw the elves cry freely as the elves began to sing.

Giant tears formed in Saphira's eyes as the songs ended and elves went up to pay their respects. After Queen Islandzadi went, Eragon and Saphira were the last to go.

_Eragon, reach into my saddle bag, one night while Jeod and I were waiting for you and Arya to catch up, I returned to the spot where you and the spirits made the flower of diamonds and rubies. There is now a small field of the flowers, oh how I wish you were there little one, but I took a seed and brought it with me._

Unsure of what Saphira planned to do with the seed, he took it out of her saddle bag. They walked together and Glaedr's Eldunarí began to thrum with power, he let go of the giant gem and instead of falling it glided over to Oromis.

Eragon walked over to the man, "You were my teacher, my mentor, I will remember you forever. May you live forever through Glaedr and the stories of time."

Eragon struck the sword down into the Earth near Oromis and beside it buried the seed in soil. He then put Oromis's cold hand on the hilt of Naegling, giving him the impression that he was resting while leaning against Glaedr's stomach.

Backing up, a tear dropped from Saphira's eye and the glowing Eldunarí let out a dragon-like roar and Saphira soon joined in, blue and gold light flashed blinding Eragon momentarily, when he looked up he saw blue, green and red lights swirling around a massive structure. When the blue and gold light fade he could make out a magnificent tree with emerald and sapphire leaves and ruby branches. The trunk it self was made of gold.

At first no one said a word, only looked in awe and disbelief. The first to recover were the elf singers who continued to sing in the ancient language. "_That was amazing, Saphira, Glaedr". "It was our final gift" _Glaedr said.

Eragon continued to stare at the beautiful tree, _It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ He felt like he could stare at the gleaming tree for a year and still never grasp the true beauty of it.

"Magnificent isnt it?" said a melodic voice, expecting it to be Arya, Eragon turned and was surprised when an elf he did not know was standing beside him. "Yes it is" he said, still watching her.

"My name is Elestel, I will be accompanying you on your mission" she said with a smile. The familiar face came into focus when he learned her name, "You are part of Blodgharm's team?" he asked. "Yes, we were under orders not to bother you, while in the Varden."

"I see" was all Eragon replied as he looked at the elf. She smiled, "It is an honor to have met you, shur'tugal" she said and left. Eragon returned his eyes to the tree that was now Oromis and Glaedr. _Honestly Eragon, sometimes it is a burden to be in your head, between that Elestel woman and Arya._Eragon blushed and looked down. "That tree bears a strong resemblance to the flower you made for me" Eragon looked up to see Arya looking at him. "Yes, apparently one night while Saphira and Jeod were waiting for us to catch up, she retrieved a seed, you should see it, there's a small field of them now." He said.

To this Arya smiled, "I thought I saw you bury something beside Oromis". Eragon looked back at the tree one last time, and noticed the elves placing a golden plaque at the base of the tree.

_"Here lies Oromis and Glaedr, the last of the Riders of old, but beyond that he was a philosopher and a logician. He died a noble death in battle against Galbatorix, where few stood against many, and he will be remembered forever". _Eragon sucked in a breath and smiled.

Arya smiled too after reading the plaque. Eragon turned and left without saying anything more, in an attempt to save her the discomfort he knew she felt being around him. But out of the corned of his eye, he thought he saw here staring after him.

000

"Eragon wake up" said a familiar voice. He had fallen into his dream state to gain his strength for tonight's adventure. He looked up to see Elestel's head pokeing through his tent flap. "Thank you, Elestel." She smiled and left.

Eragon's cheeks went red for a reason unknown to him. He let his head rest on his bed for a moment, "Eragon wake up" said another musical voice. He saw Arya's head poking through the tent flap.

"Elestel beat you to it, I'm awake, I was just thinking about something". "Oh" she said surprised, "Well get moving then, we're meeting in Queen Islandzadi's tent, just in case she forgot to tell you that" she muttered and left. Eragon smiled and got dressed, he gathered this armor sack and Glaedr's Eldunarí.

_I guess you didn't care to wake me up_ thought Eragon. _Oh I wouldn't want to disturb the line waiting to do just that, little one. _Eragon could hear her light growl as she chuckled.

Eragon walked though the rows of tents until he reached the giant blue tent at the end. As soon as he walked in a few elves walked out with the Rock of Kuthian, and started to strap it to Saphira.

"I hope you've rested well Eragon, a long night is ahead of you. I give you these 18 elves under your command". _Great, I have 18 lives to be responsible for._ Eragon bowed.

"Report to me before your mission takes place, travel fast, time is of the essence. The Varden marches in a fortnight, as do the elves".

He nodded and as one the group of 20 left the tent. As the elves approached the end of the encampment, Glaedr touch his mind _This was the power left in Naegling, Oromis would have wanted you to have it._Eragon felt Aren begin to vibrate as it took in the tremendous amount of energy that was stored in the sword. "Do you mind if I run beside you, Shadeslayer?" asked Elestel from his right. "Not at all".

With that the group took off, immediately accelerating to inhuman speeds. Eragon couldn't help but laugh at the exhilarating feeling he got while running with the elves.

He saw Arya smile at that from his left. She had appeared there without him knowing. The night carried on quickly to him, time had blurred and as all he thought of was the next creek he would jump over and the next rock he had to climb.

When dawn finally came, Blodgharm announced they were almost halfway. They decided to make camp. "There are excellent herbs in the area, not comparable to the ones in Du Weldenvarden but splendid compared to the area around Gil'ead."

Elestel brought him a plate full of herbs and sat down beside him. "So as long as you plan to befriend me, I think you should tell me about yourself" Eragon said in a friendly tone.

The elf smiled and said "I am 39 years old, very young by elf standards but I was born with great magical gifts so I was instated in this team. I am daughter of Lord Fiolr and Naudra, and my uncle was Arva, a Dragon Rider.

Eragon's ears pricked "I've met Lord Fiolr, before my sword was forged I met with him to discuss Tamerlein, in case I could not acquire my own sword I intended to use it."

"I see, I'm glad you found a way to get your sword crafted Eragon, my father loves Tamerlein dearly". Eragon chuckled, "I could tell, I'm also fortunate because... my sword fits me much better then Temerlein did".

"Why do you never say your sword's name except when in battle?" She asked, catching on to how Eragon phrased his sentences around Brisingr. "When I was naming my sword, I stumbled upon it real name. So now" Eragon took Brisingr by the hilt and unsheathed it "when I say Brisingr" the sword burst into flame.

"Extraordinary" she exclaimed. Arya walked past him and he thought he heard her mutter "show off". Eragon sighed, _she is still angry with me._ To his surprise Saphira answered, _Perhaps, dare I say, Arya Svit-kona is jealous._Eragon had to bite down on his tongue to hold back a laugh. _Arya, jealous, bah! How could she ever believe my love for here could waver over a new friend?" _Eragon shook his head disregarding Saphira's statement.

_She may be over 100 years old, but she is still young in her experience with love, Eragon. _Eragon pondered on that but he only knew one side of Arya, although she had rarely showed her true feelings, but she was one of the most wise woman he had ever met, and could not comprehend how she could be jealous of Elestel.

After the breif rest the group got up and began to run again. Eragon ran behind Blodgharm and to his sides were Elestel and Arya. Eragon looked up at the purple clouds as he ran.

At mid day they found themselves in a wild storm. They continued to run but once they reached the end of their path, they had to travel down the mountain to continue the trail.

With the steepness of the mountain they had to wait for the rain to stop, before they could travel down safely. They piled into a cave nearby and Eragon listened to the elves sing about the rain.

As the rain stopped so did the songs, and he began to smell burnt wood and heard woman and children screaming. The group got to their feet and left the cave, running towards the war cries of the empire's men and the massacre they were sure to find.

* * *

Review, Review, Review!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Dysari: Chapter 8  
Eragon's Nightmare

* * *

CP OWNS ALL CHARACTERS, except for Elestel P

* * *

Eragon pushed his feet to their limit, running as fast as he could. The other elves began to fall behind as he pushed himself to the limit. Only when he heard a dragon's roar did his steps slow momentarily.

_They're here!_Cried Eragon in his mind. _We're ready now, we will crush them for what they did to Oromis _said Saphira and Glaedr in unison. He looked up to see the clearing approaching, and saw Saphira coming down over it.

"Ha, Eragon! You come for revenge for your beloved friend eh?" Murtaugh said staring at Saphira. Eragon broke through the clearing and unsheathed Brisingr as he ran. With his out stretched arm holding onto the sword, he thought _Brisingr_ and the sword silently burst into blue flames.

Eragon ran full speed ahead with the sword of fire trailing behind him, and at the last moment Murtaugh realized Eragon wasn't on Saphira and barely got his shield up in time as he spun around to find Eragon charging at him.

_You will pay for what you have done! _Was Eragon's last thought as he poured all his strength and momentum into a single over hand swing. The shield crumbled under the force of the blow and sent Murtaugh flying 20 yards.

As Thorn spun around and out stretched his neck to bite him, Saphira roared and smashed into him with a bone shattering crash. Murtaugh got up warily and looked at Eragon with shock. It was now that Eragon became aware of Glaedr lending his strength to him, and now that he looked at Saphira, she appeared larger than before.

Eragon took this time to look around him and noticed the elves catching up. All around him house burned and bodies lay faced down. The stench of rotting bodies filled his senses and he fought the impulse to gag.

Murtaugh smiled at him, "As much as I would love to kill you right here and now, Galbatorix still wants you, so I will have to bring you to him." Thorn broke free from Saphira and made a mad dash for Murtaugh scooping him up, he started healing Thorn's damaged wing and grimaced at the effort it took to heal the enormous injury.

Saphira got up and charged, taking flight and then diving at the pair. At the last second Thorn took flight but Saphira still took off the last foot of his tail. Eragon noticed Glaedr's wound had not healed and now the Dragon was missing four feet of its tail.

The dragon let out a roar and flew over Eragon and Murtaugh made an attempt to grab Eragon but Arya yelled "NO!" and jumped in front of him. Eragon heard Murtaugh's arm snap but somehow held onto the elf woman. Before Eragon could react a blinding light flashed from above where Thorn was, and Eragon's vision went completely white. It took several minutes for his site to regain, all the while tears dripped from his eyes as he realized what had just happened.

Eragon jumped on Saphira and they soared above the clouds, but to no avail. "NO!" Eragon shouted to the heavens. _No! Eragon _cried in his mind again.  
_We will find her little one, even if we have to search to the ends of Alagaesia, we will find her_ Saphira assured him.

000

Tears streamed downed his face as they ran toward Uru'Baen. The past hours had gone by in a blur of grief. He vaguely recalled Blodgharm stating that they must of brought her to Uru'Baen, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

At the Sun down, due to their crazed pace, Uru'Baen appeared over the horizon.  
Eragon stared at the massive, black structure, centered around the huge tower. "This is where we stop, Eragon" Blodgharm said. "You must find what the prophecy talks about, you must find what only a Dragon rider can find."

Eragon nodded and moved the Rock of Kuthian over so Eragon could squeeze onto Saphira's back. They flew out into the sky looking around Uru'Baen for anything that would match the description. Besides the tower, he could find nothing that only a Dragon Rider could find, or rather get to.

As Eragon flew to the tower, he sensed a bubble of magic surrounding the structure. "Barzul!" Eragon cursed. He began to lose hope that he would ever see Arya's face again as he turned around. But from thousands of feet in the air, when he spotted Blodgharm and the rest of the team, he found what he was looking for.

At first when he looked at Blodgharm and the rest of the team members, he noticed the giant stones surrounding them were in a pattern and then at looking at the entire view, he saw the stones made the shape of a dragon with its wings out stretched. Blodgharm and his men were by that tail.

He noticed that the mountain in the middle was designed as a dragon's head on top, to anyone on land it just looked like a field of stones and mountains, but from an aerial view of great heights, you could easily see the dragon of stone.

Where the dragon's head was, his mouth lay stretched open, aimed at the heavens. _Fly towards the mouth, Saphira. _The mouth it self was huge, the size of Queen Islandzadi and Nasuada's tents combined. In the center, on the tongue was a stone holder with engravings Eragon did not understand.

The stone holder had a round slot on the top where it was clear, something was supposed to be inserted. Eragon unstrapped the rock and put it in the slot. With a click the stone fell into place and began to rotate.Before Eragon could utter the name he realized he no longer remembered it.

Eragon shoved his hands into his pockets and retrieved the the paper. "Rock of Kuthian, give me safe passage to Uru'Baen". Eragon spoke without realizing what he was saying, as if he subconsciously said it.

_Saphira bring the others up_Eragon ordered, but he turned to find Elestel, Blodgharm and another elf standing behind him and Saphira was retrieving the rest.

The stone spun faster and faster until the engravings on its side became comprehendible, it read in the ancient language, "When you return the portal shall close". The air above the small holder began to swirl and vibrate.

Purple light began to shine though the air as the air above the Rock of Kuthian began to rip apart. Finally an oval shape portal shone above the stone. Eragon turn his head to find the last of the elves arriving.

_I wont fit little one, you must survive on your own_Eragon thought sadly. Eragon went over to her and rest his hand on her head and scratched her nose. _I will be back soon Saphira._"We get the egg, rescue Arya, and run like all hell back to wherever the portal takes us" said Eragon. The elves nodded and jumped thought the portal. _If there's a god, help me. _Was Eragon's last thought as he jumped though the portal.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews again guys. Nothing in this story is stolen or borrowed, if there is another story that is very similar to mine then, well that sucks lol. Keep the reviews comeing, I felt like leaving a cliffie tonight, god it feels good to be able to do it P.


	9. Chapter 9

Dysari: Chapter 9  
Saphira saves the day

* * *

CP owns all characters. blah balh blah

* * *

The first thing he saw was purple flames around him, consuming him. He felt the fire burned the hairs off of his arms and legs. He became sure that he would die in the dark purple flames, that enveloped him, they vanished and his knees crashed onto hard, stone floor.

Eragon panted and an elf helped him up, "Amazing isn't it?", Eragon turned to see Elestel smiling. "That was horrible" he complained. He brushed the ash off of him and looked around.

They seemed to be in a dungeon of some sorts by the look of the cages and mildew growing from the moist basement. _If Arya is here, this is where we will find her._ He walked to the end of the corridor and saw a mass pile of skeletons, and at the end… what looked to be a giant dragon skeleton.

Eragon's fury rose again, _She could already be dead! _He began to walk faster, while keeping absolutely quiet. _Calm yourself little one, we don't know anything yet, and I am dealing with my own frustration knowing I cannot come to your aid should you find trouble. _A man leaned against the bars and turned his head to see the group of elves. His eyes widened but Eragon silenced him with a spell. He shook his head in frustration, and Eragon touched his mind.

_Dragon Rider! I'm not with the Empire! I tried to lead a rebellion near Bullridge and after Galbatorix slaughtered all of my men he took me captive as the red dragon set flame to my village._ Tears flowed freely out of the man's eyes.

Eragon felt pity for the man who tried to free his people from the tyrant, feeling the man's enormous grief Eragon gave him a chance to free himself. _Did you see much of the castle? Did you see if they brought an elf woman here too? Did you see where they keep the last egg? _The man stopped crying long enough to answer the question in his mind, _I have seen no elf here, Dragon Rider. However when they brought me in, Galbatorix thought because of my actions as a leader, I might be the next Dragon Rider, and so the guards brought me to the room where the egg is held. _Eragon saw the directions to walk in the man's mind and nodded, but his heart threatened to split as he learned that Arya was not here.

"Walk down the corridor until you see the portal, jump through it if you want to live." Was Eragon's only response to the man and then unlocked the bars that held the man.

_I will never forget this Dragon Rider, I will spread word of your generosity, I will bring thousands to the Varden, my name is Caius, and this is not the last time you hear my name. _Eragon looked at the man with new eyes after hearing this, this man was not ordinary he thought. Eragon flashed a smile "I hope you're right, Caius".

Eragon walked down a series of corridors, _Where is everyone, why haven't we been found yet? Is this a trap? _Eragon wondered. _I very much doubt it, Galbatorix had no idea that a passage like that existed, I'm sure, else he would of destroyed the stone dragon long ago, and why wait? We're already in his dungeon, right where he wants us. This area probably just isn't guarded because there's no way of getting to it without going through the higher levels of Uru'Baen. _Eragon agreed with Saphira and continued down the corridor. Finally he came to the giant stone door that guarded the egg. Eragon sensed that around the door was a number of spells designed to notify Galbatorix, if it were to open.

The strength of the spells astounded Eragon and he had to use some of the energy from the Aren, even with the help of Glaedr. Eragon fell to his knees as the spells fell away from the door.

After recovering he got up and pulled on the door, it took the help of two other elves to move the massive 3 foot thick stone door wide enough so that he could fit though. The large room was entirely empty except for the emerald egg that sat in a giant flaming goblet in the center of the room.

The flames were made of an enormous spell that was designed to kill any person who touched the flames. Besides that their was another spell that was designed to alert Galbatorix immediately if anyone were to walk within 3 feet of the egg.

Eragon knew even with the energy from Aren, Glaedr, Saphira and the help of the elves he would sooner die than take off both spells. He shook his head in wonder as he sensed the incredible magnitude of spells._ That flame could kill 10,000 men before it went out._

"We cannot retrieve the egg without breaking the flame spell, we have no choice but to set off the alarms that surround it. But hopefully we will reach the portal before Galbatorix can reach us. Lend me your strength so I can destroy the flames.

_I will help you as well Eragon, _Glaedr said. Eragon began working on the spell and grunted at the effort, the surge of power he felt comeing off the elves helped but as he neared the end he was about to take energy from Aren, Glaedr sent an enormous wave of power into Eragon. The spell broke and Eragon smiled in wonder. _No wonder Galbatorix is so strong with so many Eldunari, he must be invincible. _Eragon's smile turned into a frown. _No, I am sure the dragons give Galbatorix as little of their power as possible, even while knowing the dragon's true name, like the magic of the dragons, it ultimately comes to the dragon, when a dragon's heart is in something, that is when they can accomplish extraordinary things._ Eragon digested this information, _So there is hope for me yet, eh. _Without delaying any further, Eragon walked toward the bubble of magic surrounding the egg. He stared to make sure the flames were entirely extinguished. "Draw your swords, and be ready for all chaos to break lose."

With that Eragon grabbed the egg and started his mad dash to leave the room. He was vaguely aware of the disruption in magic as he had entered the bubble. As soon as he exited the room, doors sprang open all the way down the corridor.

The ran in a group slashing the soldier's necks as they opened their doors. At the end of the corridor a stream of soldiers blocked their way and Eragon began to kill them from a distance using the 12 death words.

He jumped over the pile of bodies as he ran down the torch lit corridor. He heard a horrible dragon roar from far above. _Galbatorix's dragon _Eragon thought. Eragon became of hundreds of soldiers running in the floor above, scrambling to get down stairs.

As they reached the part of the dungeon where they had met Caius earlier, Eragon became aware of a voice yelling "Move aside fools, I will deal with Eragon". Eragons feet began to fly at impossible speeds as he heard the man speak.

Galbatorix's laugh ringed in his ears, but it was too late. he already saw the portal. "WAIT, you must be the last to leave shadeslayer, else the rest of us stay trapped to our deaths." Eragon nodded and stopped, slicing off a soldiers head that had been following them.

The elves jumped into the portal and as Eragon stepped up to the portal he found himself bound in place. _NO! _Eragon turned his head to see Galbatorix standing 30 feet away. "Do not leave so quickly, Eragon. I have waited to meet you in person for far to long."

Tears fell from Eragon's eyes as he realized this is the end. "I have to ask Eragon, did you come for the egg, or did you come for your girl friend? The one who jumped in your place! Ha! Young love, so sad that she has to die."

"You will not touch her!" A red haze fogged over Eragon's vision. With sheer will power, Eragon broke the spell with out knowing how and charged the tyrant. His flaming sword made contact with Galbatorix's black one.

sparks flew on the impact and Galbatorix's eyes widened. Eragon thrust his foot out and kicked the man in the chest, Galbatorix stumbled back. Eragon ran for the portal while he was dazed. As he was about to reach the portal, "No!", and Eragon once again was stuck. Just as he gave up, the massive head of Saphira poked through the portal and shot a jet of blue flame above his head and enveloped Galbatorix, breaking the spell momentarily as his wards took his energy from him to protect him.

Saphira unleashed a roar, and retreated her head, and Eragon held tight to the emerald egg as he leaped through the portal.

* * *

So I think I'll be updating daily, I've been trying to get in atleast two aday but as the chapters get longer, they become more time consuming. Maybe if i get more reviews I'll put in some extra effort P. R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Dysari Chapter 10  
Eragon the merciful

* * *

CP OWNS ALL

* * *

The elves talked outside Eragon's tent, staring at the egg in wonder. Blodgharm contacted Islandzadi and told her what had happened to Arya, along with the success of the mission. The sounds of the elf mourning echoed in his ears.

Silent tears fell down his face as he thought of Arya. _We will find her, do not worry little one. _Eragon shook his head, _Now that Galbatorix knows how I feel about her, he will use her against me._ Utter despair threatened to overcome Eragon.

_Then we shall find her before she reaches Uru'Baen. _Eragon looked up at the roof at his tent and lay on his back. _That's just it Arya, we don't know where to look, she could be anywhere! I can think of no place they would take her besides their, surely no Helgrind again, since there is no Raz'ac to guard her nor any shades. She must still be with Murtaugh._

Eragon's eyes began to droop as the last 48 hours of constant battling and running had token it's toll on him. His eyes glazed over as his consciousness fell into his waking dreams.

_Arya sat on a rock, her legs folded up, with her chin resting on her knees. Eragon stared in complete shock and realized she must be contacting him through his dreams, like she had last time._The connection severed. _Did you see that Saphira?_ Eragon thought as he pulled on his armor. _Yes, I am ready when you are, little one. _Eragon sprinted out of his tent and jumped onto Arya. "Shadeslayer, where are you going in your armor?" Elestel asked. "To save Arya, tell Queen Islandzadi my plans, farewell Elestel". "Eragon, this is ridiculous! ERAGON!" She called out to him as he soared away.

She looked up as he swerved around trees to get closer to her, "Eragon".  
"Where are you Arya? We have the last egg." Eragon said desperately. "Galbatorix has a secret outpost in the middle of the Hadarac Desert, in the mountains."

"Are you alright, what has he done to you?" Eragon asked, emotions overwhelming him. Eragon shook her head helplessly, "All he has asked so far is the battle plans of the Varden and the elves, he's been asking how you've gotten stronger and the extent of your powers, and how you managed to break into Uru'Baen. But I haven't said a word."

"Have you been tortured? Has that monster laid a hand on you?" Eragon's eyes scanned her beautiful face and searched her body for signs of an attack even though he knew they were in a dream and that he wouldn't know for sure until he saw her in person. A tear slid down her face as she nodded. "Eragon you must not come, the egg must hatch and you must ride into battle to save all of Alagaesia.

Galbatorix possessed Murtaugh to set me under a spell of dark magic that I have never seen, that keeps me from within an inch of death and plans to use me against you, should you attack him, there is no hope Eragon. Do not come for me."

"How can you say that to me! I'm coming for you Arya, how am I supposed to explain to Queen Islandzadi that I could of saved her daughter but didn't!" Eragon could no longer hide his emotions as tears began to furiously drop from his face. Arya's eye's widened. "This isn't about my mother and you know it Eragon, now you understand why I dismiss your pursuits for me! I knew it would not end well."

"Love is not practical, Arya. It's a foolish emotion, and yet it exists anyways. You decided to jump in front of me, these are the consequences.

Eragon flew west of the Ramr River, where they had camped and flew directly for Du Fells Nángoröth, in the Hadarac Desert. It seemed fate willed him there as well, for the wind was at their back. _Arya, I am comeing._Time flew by as he and Saphira soared above the dark clouds. He decided to put more wards on himself for the battle to come. With the dawn, Eragon saw the dark mountains some 20 miles ahead. _This is where Murtaugh pays for his acts once and for all._ Saphira half snorted, half growled. _You know yourself Eragon, you will take pity on the boy, as much as I'd like you to be, you are not merciless._Eragon thought about that, in the past weeks fate had tested him in everyway imaginable. He felt he knew himself better then anything. A thought occurred to him and he felt behind him to feel the Rock of Kuthian digging into his back. He had not noticed because of how focused he was on finding Arya.

_Could I guess my true name now, I wonder? _But before he could put to much thought into it he found himself approaching the mountains. He held tightly onto Saphira as she turned around the tallest mountain and Eragon noticed on the side of the village was a large encampment with the Empire's flags flowing in the wind.

_We will make them regret the day they joined Galbatorix's army! _Saphira unleashed a blood churning roar. As they dived down as angels bringing the wrath of god upon a town, Eragon noticed the heads turn to look at them in the sky.

Saphira unleashed a jet of fire that consumed half of the encampment. He heard screams of terror as they made the second pass but hardly paid attention to them as his bloodlust only had one target: Murtaugh. "Eragon!" shouted a booming voice. Eragon noticed Murtaugh standing on a ledge near the top of one of the mountains, next to a small structure. He continued yelling using magic to enhance his voice.

"You dare come here and destroy the empire's troops! I will have your girl friend burned for this, after I kill you." Eragon soared towards the ledge, not bothering to respond, he would let his actions do the talking.

_Be careful Eragon, Anger is poison. You must purge it from you mind or else it will corrupt your better nature. _"Watch out Eragon, I might decide it's time for her to die if you don't surrender" Murtaugh laughed. "I only tried to save her because she is Queen Islandzadi's daughter, not because of your perverted thoughts, Murtaugh." He saw Murtaugh acknowledge that she was a princess, and Eragon held back a smile.

Now that he knew she was royalty, he would keep her alive through the fight so he could use her against Islandzadi in the future. _Too bad he will never live to make it that far_. "You have no hope of saving her eather way, Galbatorix has set her under a spell to make sure of that, should you kill me, he will kill her before he lets you have her." Eragon's only response was whispering "Brisingr", Eragon had eyes only for Murtaugh as he waved his burning sword through the air.

_I will find a way to release her of the spell._ Thorn and Murtaugh road out to meet him. The red dragon soared at them and rose above them at the last second, expecting this Saphira dropped out of reach and rose back up once she was passed his snout. Eragon raised Brisingr and made a gash from the dragon's chest to it's groin.

The dragon howled, and Murtaugh yelled in frustration that the wound was out of reach. Thorn made a tight turn and unleashed a jet of flame and Saphira had to fold in her wings to escape the fire. She climbed the skies and the dragons leveled off and charged head on once again. This time however Saphira banked left at the lest moment and Eragon lunged, thrusting his shoulder blade into Murtaugh's stomach and they crashed onto the large ledge, 50 feet beneath them.

Eragon's body shuddered with pain absorbing some of the damage, although he fell ontop of Murtaugh, Eragon lifted up his head and noticed the rider was unconscious. Eragon got up and cast a spell as Thorn flew down to attack him, that brought her wings down wrapped around herself, with her rider unconscious she was defenseless to magic.

_Eragon! BEHIND YOU _Eragon did not bother to turn, he dropped to one knee and swung his leg around, and knocked Murtaugh off his feet. Eragon spit, "Trying to stab me in the back for the second time?" Eragon asked. Murtaugh looked up with shameful eyes. "I have no choice! What don't you understand about that?" Murtaugh roared and jumped to his feet, holding Zar' roc before him. "I told you how to change your name, you could of changed, do not pretend you have no choice." Eragon responded. Murtaugh spit "It is difficult when Galbatorix controls your every action."

"How do you explain killing King Hrothgarm, I saw your face when you killed him. Galbatorix was not controlling you actions then". Murtaugh's eyes widened. "Enough of this" and struck out. Eragon felt Glaedr's influence in him and knew that Murtaugh would not last long.

He brought up Brisingr to meet him, Eragon spun around and dealt a back hand blow that made Murtaugh sink to his knees under the force. He rolled to the left and slashed, the blade ripping a shallow gash into Eragon's thigh. Eragon grimaced and thrust and when Murtaugh brought his sword to meet his he stopped short and leaped into the air bringing Brisingr down.

Murtaugh brought Zar' roc up at the last moment but the force of Eragon's blow sent the sword into Murtaugh's shoulder. Murtaugh yelled out and fell onto the ground.

_Should I end his life here, Saphira? _Eragon stared at his former friend's back as he lay on the ground twisting in agony. _What other choice do we have, he will die anyways in a matter of minutes. _

Eragon could not take his eyes off of the man. An idea came to his mind and without thinking, said "Slytha". _How long do you plan on having him sleep for? _Saphira asked in reaction to his spell. _Until Galbatorix is dead, he shall remain in his coma. _Eragon did the same to the moaning dragon next to him and healed them of their more critical wounds.

Eragon drew some of the energy from Beloth the Wise so he wouldn't pass out from the lack of energy. He walked up to the structure, and darted up the steps, eager to see Arya again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I Felt like updateing another one tonight for you guys. Although I should slow down, If i keep going at this rate I'm going to finish next week, So I think I'll continue the story even after the fall of you know who. Anyways, Read and Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Dysari: Chapter 10  
We are not hopeless

* * *

CP owns all characters

* * *

Eragon stepped into the room, and looked around for Arya. The room was empty except for a bed and a mirror, and on the far side was a large black coffin. Eragon held his breath and walked toward the coffin like object.

Inside lay, what looked like Arya. _What have they done?_  
Eragon would of thought her dead except for the light rise and fall of her chest. Eragon brushed her cold cheek with his hand.

Blue veins stood out across her entire body. Her eyes shut, and her face set into a weak grimace. Eragon shook his head as her remembered how she told him what Galbatorix had done to her.

He reached his mind out and found a spell around her, stronger even than the flames that protected the egg. _He knows this is the only thing he has on us, now that we have the egg, he is making sure he keeps Arya._

Eragon knew with the magnitude this spell was cast, he would die before he had it half way removed. _How can Galbatorix be this strong, these spells he can cast, that would leave me within an inch of death to cast one, a fourth as strong. How do we stand a chance against a man that could destroy us all if he decided to ride into battle on his dragon. Everything in the end, will prove futile as soon as he enters the battle himself. He is only toying with us!_Eragon gripped Arya's cold hand, seemingly lifeless and mourned for her. He mourned that she had to endure this so that he wouldn't have to. He mourned that the woman he cared about the most in the world, was hurting because of him.

Eragon began to pick her up, but when her heart skipped a beat, he thought better of it and set her down again. Utter hopelessness gripped Eragon as he stared at his love.

Eragon walked out of the small room, and fell to his knees on the ledge outside. _What can I do Saphira? Am I really powerless to stop Galbatorix? Her life hangs in the balance and I can do nothing? _

Saphira landed again, and walked around the sleeping Thorn. She nudged Eragon, and he scratched her snout. _Fly with me, and we will find a solution _Saphira said with confidence.

Eragon smiled sadly. He climbed on, full of doubt. _At least one of us had hope, but it is time to be realistic, we have fought this futile battle for to long, Saphira._Saphira growled as they soared through the air, _That is not you, little one. You were never one to give up. Fate has not abandoned us._Eragon looked down at the flames of the outpost below. _There were no armies here, so what were they doing? _Saphira swept down to investigate and saw that they were digging into the rock, but with little success.

It looked like they had been there for quite a while working on the mountain, _so why have they gotten so little done?_, Eragon wondered to himself. He brought out Brisingr and slashed the mountain, the blade glanced off like an ordinary blade, not even chipping the rock.

Eragon brought Brisingr high into the air, and brought the sword down hard against the rock, this time a small piece of rock chipped, making a two inch deep indent. _How is that possible? With an ordinary rock my blade would of went atleast two feet through that rock…_Saphira thought.

Brisingr is supposed to cut through enchantments, this rock must be unique, what were the empire's men doing here? Digging through this mountain? One thing is for sure though, I smell the faint scent of dragons, and I don't mean thorn, I mean hundreds of dragons, I can feel it in my bones.

Saphira flew over the mountain and prepared to swoop down the other side when a purple glint caught Eragon;s eyes. _Saphira head toward the summit, I think I saw something._Saphira flew in from the angle and Eragon got a good look at the flat summit, about 6 feet across. In the middle he saw a purple gem and Eragon jumped off of Saphira to inspect it.

It glowed lightly, as he stared into the depths of the crystal. Purple light moved within it and he became hypnotized at it's beauty, but recognized it immediately. _Saphira, bring the Rock of Kuthian to me, I have found the other half, Maud spoke about.  
_  
Saphira clutched around the summit, holding on because she would not fit on top of it. Eragon quickly removed it of the ropes securing it. As Saphira pushed off of the mountain and took flight again, Eragon rose the crystal into the air and stared at it's brilliancy in the light of the Sun.

Eragon placed the Rock of Kuthian on top of it's other half and twisted it into place. The lights moving inside glowed even brighter and light shown where the two pieces met. . Eragon did not know where the voice had come from, because it seemed like it had come from everywhere, from the sky, from the mountain, even from Saphira.

Speak thy name

Eragon's mind went back to Oromis's words, when he said that he must find out his own name. He thought of the elves, the Varden, and the dwarves.He thought of his adventures, and that he was the last rider in Alagaesia. Then he remembered what Elva said to him after he took off her curse. He thought of the many who have died for him, he thought of Oromis. Lastly, he though of his father, Brom. The web of life began to stitch fully together as he realized why he made all the decisions that he did.

Glaedr's thoughts drifted to Eragon. _Eragon, Oromis guessed your real name, before he passed. After asking him about it, he resolved to know it before he died, so that I may help you, should you need it. _

Eragon smiled, _I don't think I will._ " Eragon though of the words that were now him, every essence of him that were bound to these words. He whispered them to the stone, and Eragon sunk to his knees, his entire being responding to the words.

Eragon gasped for breath, and the stone trembled. _You are more wise than others give you credit for, hatchling._ He felt Glaed's conscience smile on him. The stone trembled so hard, Eragon thought it would split. To Eragon's surprise, that's exactly what it did.

Eragon stood on top of the stone, which was oddly still with the mountain breaking around it. The top of the mountain cracked open, but he saw that the two sides of the mountain remained entirely intact and instead of falling to the ground, thousands of feet below, they remained floating in the air.

Eragon stood on the floating rock and stared down into the mountain. _It reminds me of Farthen Dur._ Eragon stared in wonder.

_ERAGON! Get in your saddle, I smell Dragons. _Saphira flew to meet him and he launched himself onto her back, strapping himself onto his saddle. They rode down into the mountain and in the pitch blackness, he saw twinkling lights at the bottom.

_The scent is coming from the bottom Eragon, it smells like hundreds! I do not like this. _Saphira's mind was frantic. He felt extreme elation explode within himself from Glaedr.

Eragon was able to make out the objects now, _Eldunaris!  
_Saphira landed on a hovering plateau. Eragon felt the rock thrum with power, even on Saphira's back.

He stared out at the hundreds of Eldunari, the glowing gold, red, blue, and greed orbs that pulsed in different shades.

Saphira's thoughts touched Eragon's.  
_See Eragon, perhaps we are not as hopeless as we thought._

:O. Thanks for the reviews guys, school's off because of a Jewish holiday so I thought i would update P. Keep the reviews coming!  
:


End file.
